Unintentional Lessons, A Tale from Neverwinter
'Not like that Sigmund, you see how you're writing the script? Space out the..." Sigmund looks out the window. 'Sigmund, pay attention.' Mother Lisa looks at him sternly. She taps her nails on the table. 'What? Oh, sorry. Yes, writing. For scrolls, which I will always use.' 'Don't get smart with me, why don't you just ask Adrian for help with...' 'No, no that's quite all right. I can handle this I...' He smiles and rubs the back of his head. 'You know he's your brother, you shouldn't be shy about asking him for help.' 'I can handle this on my own Mother. I don't need any help.' Sigmund folds his arms with confidence. ... (A day passes) 'Help me.' Sigmund says carrying a pile of texts and parchments, standing outside Ronin's doorway. Ronin raises an eyebrow and closes his robe, stepping over a pile of old clothes as he examines the bleary eyed Sigmund who had obviously been awake for quite some time now. 'Is there a mysterious event going on?' 'No.' 'Rare monsters that you need advice on?' 'Not really...' 'Curious about ancient Elven history?' 'Of course not, look I...' 'Ronin begins to close the door. ''Wait!' Sigmund shoves his foot in the doorway. 'I... I'm not very good at writing scrolls and I'm trying to be good at remembering all the spells and such so I would be very grateful if you could help me. This might not be the most appropriate time but by Lathander I can pay attention and by my word as a Cleric I will...' Ronin raises an open palm and places it on Sigmund's shoulder.'Tea?' ... Adrian was late, he rushed in to Malek's tea shop in Neverwinter. Taking a seat in the usual corner as Father Gabriel was already seated there looking different since he was not in his armor. Looking like a Noble from Blacklake with his tunic and cuffs. His messy lion mane looking less majestic when not in his Whitehawk breastplate. Malek's Tea Shop was secluded and not visited very often since it didn't serve alcohol. It looked beautiful in the dawn but this was the best place for tea, private conversation and rumors on events that are arcane or occult in nature. 'What is it this time Gabriel? ' This is very short notice...'' 'There was a break in at the House of Knowledge.' 'Says Gabriel sternly. Adrian begins to speak but Gabriel cuts him off. ''The reason we're looking into it is because one of the forbidden tomes is missing, if its connected to any of the other darker things we've been looking at it yet unknown. The City Guard thinks its a burglary since only valuables were stolen. Come with me, I need your eyes.' ... ' '''Sigmund was grateful for the backpack Ronin gave him to carry the texts and scrolls. They approached Malek's Cafe and decided to sit outside. He couldn't help but order some coffee and a pastry. ''Damn it he thought to himself. He stained that scroll he was explicitly told to take very good care of. Just then Adrian left with Father Gabriel. Standing up Sigmund waves. 'Oh Adrian! I was meaning to talk to you its just that, wait...' 'Not now Sigmund! We'll talk later.' Adrian walks away. Bastard, right, you can do this. He looks at the pile of scrolls on the table as Ronin arrives. 'What took you so long Ronin?' 'There was a fine specimen of Atropine Belladona growing in the cobbles...' 'I don't care, sit down and help me.' They start studying but even with Ronin's patience Sigmund starts to daze off. 'You look concerned Sigmund, I can sense that you are not fully here. Where are you?' 'Ronin crosses his legs. Sigmund sighs. ''Its just that when I set out on my studies I wanted to help and protect people. When I first joined the Order they made us fight each other. I don't feel like I'm learning to become what I want to be. Its just musty tomes and learning how to hurt others, every day Adrian goes off doing God knows what with that man who is probably making him more into a blood thirsty secret assassin or something and...' Ronin raises his palm again. 'Take things one thought at a time, is this about not learning what you feel you need to or is it about Adrian and Father Gabriel?' 'Sigmund pauses ''Both, neither... I don't know.' The elf then takes a sip of tea. 'Let me tell you about Josidiah Starym' 'Will that help me remember my spells?' 'Not really its more about... you know what. I know what you need.' Ronin stands up and slaps the pastry out of Sigmund's hand. 'Let's go for a jog to clear our heads.' 'What about Jezibiah Stargrim?' 'That too.' 'Great, jogging and Elven history...' Sigmund sighs. ... Adrian stepped into the room with Gabriel, Caretaker Algernon had opened the room to the office of Elder Reader Brighthair. Gabriel changed into his official Whitehawk breastplate. Adrian's eyes scanned the room, it was a mess. Adrian hated too much detail he filtered out the unimportant clutter and focused on the vault hidden under a tile tucked away below the desk. Damn it, are all Wizards this messy? He really should pay someone to clean Ronin's shack. 'This is where the burglary occurred. Elder Reader Brightwater usually never leaves his office unlocked.' Said the caretaker plainly. Gabriel looked to Adrian and nodded, moving the chair aside. Adrian stepped forward and examined the safe: * The mechanism was not damaged, there was no physical force exerted to open it. Either a very skilled locksmith or someone who already knew the code. The mechanism was intricate, probably magical as well. Magical locksmith then, even more unlikely. Most likely conclusion, knew the code. * List of missing items, the tome of interest, gold, silver, trinkets and a magical staff. Items remaining in the safe; documents but also what's this. A large true pink diamond, low weight, very expensive. A skilled thief would know it is best to stock up on low weight high price items, improbable anyone that can break a lock such as this would miss such obvious quality items. 'So do you think his wife did it?' Gabriel leaned in to whisper to Adrian. 'Here's the note they said she left him, they had a falling out lately, she moved out back to Amn.' James, I no longer wish to be Mrs. Brighthair. You've ignored me for too long, enjoy your books. You probably won't even notice that I'm gone. I'm not sure I want you to, if you want me I'll be back with my parents in Amn - Jezebel 'Hmmm... well I can tell you an expert thief did not open this safe. But if she was going to steal from him why tell him where she's going? Also, the motive wasn't money. They missed this, and this.' He points out the very precious jewels that were placed in a very obvious location. 'Some might think they are cheap replicas since the market is flooded with fake pink diamonds. But that's a real one, I'm sure of it.' He learned a harsh lesson when he tried to sell a fake one back when he was Mouse. 'My heart knew this to be unusual, but you always let me know why my boy' He places his gauntlet on Adrian's shoulder. 'I smell it in the air, things won't turn out as we expect.' Gabriel closes his fist around his holy symbol of Tyr, the blind God of justice. ... Sigmund wipes his brow, keeping up with Ronin was difficult. 'Josidiah Starym, famous for wielding two green flaming swords. A style most cannot imitate even to this day. He is a legend among my people... but... well, around 500 DR he wanted to prove himself too. He had much to learn when he set out to find the Warblade.' 'Let me guess, he stayed focused, killed a dragon, got the sword, through sheer willpower. Got two swords actually, then he returned a hero. Known to all the elves as the most awesome.' 'No, well, some of that is true but he first set out for love. A different kind of love, but his motive wasn't to be a fighter or a scholar. He left Myth Drannor to bring back the Warblade to win the hand of Aravae Irithyl, heir to the kingdom. At the time he truly loved her dearly...' They stopped by a river as Ronin stretched, Sigmund bending over panting as he refilled his waterskin. He clearly did not have enough sleep over the last few days. He was too tired to interrupt Ronin as he drank from the river. '...So he set out with his adventurers to the Twisted Tower and the Underdark in search of the Warblade. He had a trusty companion with him. He spent hundreds of years looking for the Warblade, fought drow and finally slew a dragon...' 'Told you there's a dragon.' 'Sigmund interrupted with a smile. ''Yes... but he didn't find exactly what he was looking for.' ... Adrian started writing down the list of suspects. They talked to a few of the wizards who weren't allowed to leave the House of Knowlege until rooms have been searched, the city guards took the main brunt of the investigation they were brought in as 'special advisers' but the guard revered Gabriel, he used to be a member but joined the order when he found out they did not wait for lords and nobles to punish evil. It is rumored he hunted a serial murderer that had ties to warlocks in the Zhentarim for years, finally bringing him to the judges of Tyr after seventeen years of pursuit. 'The Shadow Litany... that's the missing book.' Gabriel said. Adrian knew better than to ask how Gabriel found out the name of the forbidden book that was stolen, Gabriel closes a door behind him and places his maimed left hand that was missing three fingers on his right that had scraped and bleeding knuckles. 'I've cross referenced the list of suspects Gabriel, only high ranking members would have access.' Gabriel closes his eyes. 'Something is not right.' ... 'Josidiah Starym left his family for many long years, his adventure lasted a very long time and he learned much. When he finally thought he found the Warblade he even had to sacrifice one of his dear companions. In the end, he found not the Warblade but the Artblade the ancient blade dedicated to mages of Myth Drannor. When he returned back home....' ' ''He was a hero, married the princess, lived happily ever after learning that patience and virtue always wins." Sigmund interrupts as they were jogging side by side. 'No, his dearest love, the reason he set out for the Warblade in the first place had already passed away.' Sigmund stops running and raises both his arms. 'What!? Is that supposed to inspire me?' Ronin turns and places a hand on his chin. Then placed a hand on Sigmund's shoulder. 'You want to help protect people, you want to keep them safe. He wanted love but he sought adventure and knowledge, it made him powerful... he didn't get exactly what he wanted but through the journey he learned so much he became Spell-Major. Even in his death, he rode a lighting bolt into his enemies.' 'Well... I...' Sigmund wasn't sure. 'Sometimes, you need to leave your comfort zone. Experience new things and let it take you in unexpected directions. Who knows where we'll end up months from now? Every day is a journey...' Ronin thought back to Evereska, the journey he is still on, will he come back with the answer... before its too late. 'Poppycock, you know what no. Fuck that, like Adrian says. If I want to protect someone I'm not going to leave them. Maybe I'm not as wise or intricate as you or Adrian but I know what's right. No long journey is worth just doing what you should've just done in the first place!' Sigmund thumps his chest. 'If I'm needed, I'm there.' Sigmund then storms off. 'Hold on! Sigmund! I'm not sure you got my point... Let me explain it bett... Oh...' Ronin chases after him. ... 'Yes well, I have an engagement with the chancellor and I must be allowed to...' Head of Conjuration, Anais Daun, Adrian noted her strange name and that she is from Tethyr. 'No one leaves until the investigation is over.' 'Gabriel says sternly next to her. ''Oh.. I didn't know the Order was brought in to investigate Father...?' 'Gabriel.' He says. The room grew tense, Adrian noted her nervous expression. 'Why don't you and I have a little talk Miss...' 'Anais Daun, Head of Conjuration.' Adrian interjects. 'Anais Daun.' 'She looks to the symbol of a man wearing a blindfold on Gabriel's chest. ''Of course.' Her face changes, she smiles and walks forward back down the corridor away from the exit. As she is walking she starts talking about her duties and regular working hours and that this is highly unusual. Then she vanishes. 'Adrian, run back down to the exit and have the guards block it.' Gabriel takes out a black piece of cloth and covers his eyes, then draws his rapier. Clenching his fist with the gauntlet in his maimed hand, and runs down the corridor but not towards the exit, deeper into the House of Knowledge. Gabriel put on the blindfold, this is not good. Adrian had to decide what to do, and he quickly runs down to follow Gabriel. He felt like it was right. Gabriel seemed to know where to go, turning past corridors and bookcases. He could barely keep up with the agile old man that moved fast even while wearing armor. The Paladin's white breastplate giving him away as he turns corners. Long corridors lined with bookcases and the morning light shining through arched windows. They ran and ran, how large is this place? He lost track of Gabriel for a moment... then... He found him pushing at a locked door and Adrian slips by getting his tools out, with pliers and a lockpick he fumbles at the door until it clicks open. Gabriel pulls him back. 'Go back to the exit, now.' Pushes him aside and steps forward. He knew what he'd find: Anais the Head of Conjuration had the forbidden tome, the Shadow Litany. 'Istana el nihaya, demiplanus dread, zalem el lail, estus umbra finala.' '' She chanted with the book levitating, its pages flipping repeatedly. Her feet hovering a few inches off the ground. She then makes eye contact with Gabriel, her mascara lined eyes dark and running down her cheeks like ink. He rushes forward, his rapier shining as he tries to go straight for her throat. Adrian didn't understand why he was being so aggresive. Was this woman truly that dangerous? What is the shadow litany? But this wasn't the time. Adrian tried to reach for his daggers as well before the room exploded. Shards of glass from the windows flying. ... ''''Adrian!' Sigmund shouted out. It didn't feel right, something is wrong. He knew it. 'What's gotten into you Sigmund?' 'Ronin said as he follows. ''Out of my way!' He says to the guard outside the House of Knowledge. 'Who are you?' 'I'm Sigmund Odi.' 'That means nothing to me' Says the guard. 'Well, I'm with the Order.' 'Of the Gauntlet?' 'Yes, that one.' 'You with Father Gabriel?' 'What? Yes, I am.' The guard raises an eyebrow and Ronin smiles. 'We're here to assist in the investigation.' ''I guess, Ronin thinks'' The guard sighs, looks at Sigmund's armor and general attitude. 'I guess you look like an Order grunt.' He shrugs and waves them in, Sigmund raises a hand to object but Ronin just pulls him inside. Then Sigmund remembered why he was here. 'Adrian!' He runs off down the corridors. Half way through, the corridor was filled with a creeping black smoke, Ronin casts a spell and tries to illuminate their way through it but Sigmund just pulls Ronin along to where he felt like he should be going. Then they heard a low growl. 'We can't see Sigmund, this way.' Ronin pulls him into a side room that was clear of smoke. Sigmund stands at the door and takes out his shield, just in time to feel something smack against it. 'What's attacking us Ronin! What is this!' Blow after blow he steps back, something that looked like a dog or hyena, but mutilated and rotting with two heads growled at them as they cowered into the room they are in which looked like a small study area. 'I'll protect you. Focus on your spells.' Sigmund says calmly as Ronin found himself in a corner. Don't panic now Ronin, damn it. I can't bladesing in this crowded place... think of the music... Sigmund was taunting the dog as he kept narrowly avoiding its bites. 'A little help!' 'The dog was large and filled the small room. They needed more space to outmaneuver it. ''Damn it, we can't fight here.' 'He took out his sword and a lantern from the wall then ran out while taking a swipe at the dog creature. ''Ronin! What are you doing!' 'Sigmund calls out, he can't see as well in magical darkness but Ronin recognized the lantern of Fey Flies. Wizards use them for their long duration and ability to cast dim light even in the worst cases of magical darkness. He could bladesing out in the corridor. He didn't have a free hand for spell casting though. He guesses he has to learn to be like Josidiah quicker than he thought. The Death Dog or whatever it was come out slowly facing him. Ronin felt the music and started humming. Lisse in one hand and the lantern in the other. He ran up the side of the wall and twisted on top of the Dog, cutting at its shoulder. One of the heads snapped at his ankle, it drew a little blood. Damn the thing is quick, turning to lunge at him as he landed, it reaches for his throat. Ronin vanishes and appears in a cloud of mist above the Death Dog, rolling and cutting at one of its heads. Then, the jaws came at him again. He tries to cast ''Shield to protect himself, the Weave doesn't respond. Just then a large figure rams into the Dog, he hears a whimper as a mace falls on one of the heads. A sound from behind him, he drops the lantern. And casts shield just in time to block the fangs of another Death Dog. ... Father Gabriel raises a finger to silence Adrian as he wakes up in a daze, they were in a dimly lit room. 'It didn't work... after all this time.. I STILL couldn't summon Him.' 'The voice of Anais. ''Here kitty kitty kitty... come out and play...' The voice turned deeper, darker. ''Even with the Shadow Litany, why won't you welcome me back my Lord? Have I upset you!? Do you want to feed some more my Lord... yes of course... then you'll love me again. You have to!' ' Her shouts echo in the corridors of the House of Wisdom. Gabriel stands up, Adrian tries to follow him but he can't he feels blood fall onto his chest, he touches his right eye that stung a little. There was a scar from eyebrow to upper cheek. He touches his eye in panic, his vision didn't seem to be affected... No, no, no, its all right, I'm fine. I'm fine... Gabriel covers Adrian's mouth as a shadow appeared behind the closed door in front of them, sniffing sounds. A moment passes. Then Gabriel points for him to stay, and slowly opens the door and shuts it again. Adrian starts to feel light headed. He closes his eyes and thinks of Lucky holding his hand. ... ''''Woman, what have you done.' Gabriel succeeded in sneaking up on her, he lines up the rapier with her throat. She seemed to have wasted a large amount of energy on whatever dark summoning ritual she was attempting, there was a diagram on the floor of the room. The smoke, he saw this once before, but where? One of the creatures he killed while dragging Adrian into that broom closet, it was malformed, a faulty summoning ritual. 'I'm just trying to be a good girl, I just want to go back there again...' She says, clearly disoriented. 'Will you submit to the judgement of Tyr?' ''Judgement of Tyr... Don't make me laugh Gabriel. We know the only judgement you follow is your own.' Her voice deepens as she breaks away and bends over, as she opens her mouth dark smoke falls onto the floor like vomit to pool and curl around her feet. 'Fair trial? You'd just slit my throat and torture me. TORTURER, MURDERER. You only want what is best for you.' She points a finger at Gabriel, her eyes black as night. She laughs again... 'You enjoy it, don't you Gabriel?' Her voice, deep and gravely like a man. 'I am a Paladin of Tyr... I...' She will not... She... He steps up to her, grabs her head and slits her throat. Pushing her face down onto the floor. He lifts her face of the floor and bashes it into the hard cobblestone, again, and again and... .... Sigmund opens the closet door. 'Adrian...' He picks him up and places a hand on his eye and cheek. The words came to him naturally, he wasn't thinking, he just wanted to help his friend. The wounds started to heal as Ronin came in and helped him carry Adrian out of the building. Ronin thanks Gabriel for his help with the Death Dogs and compliments his swordsmanship. He just nods. Gabriel stayed over to close the case instructing Sigmund and Ronin to take Adrian back for rest. They met at Malek's tea shop after a week and played cards while discussing the details of what happened that day. Adrian didn't say much but thanked them both for their help and promised he'd tell them if he's going to sneak off doing stuff. Ronin smiled as he waved to them while continuing on his way down to the Gash. He opens the door to his shack and steps over a broken lamp. He looks at it then reaches into his pocket for a small glowing glass vial. Spending half the night repairing that old annoying broken lamp before he places the Fey Flies he had been saving into it. Satisfied with his work he goes back to his shrine and sits cross legged. His eyes roll back to his head and he picks up Lisse, then he takes a stick similar to the practice sword he used to use as a young elf. He raises them both. Shield. Nothing happens. He tries bending the Weave again, he tried memorizing over the Shield spell fully so he would have a free hand for casting. Logically, he knew that he would need to feel the weave naturally but arcane spell casting requires reading out complex letters usually using a hand for signs or to work with components... Then he remembered how Sigmund healed Adrian on that night. How he did it even without memorizing all the letters or fancy scripts. But, a Wizard doesn't feel the magic, we study magic. There's a diffference... it's... It's ridiculous, doing something without fully understanding it. Then he closed his eyes, he felt the need to protect Evereska. The need to hurry, he didn't want to be too late, for his friends, or for his home. He had to stop being sickly Ronin. He raises his arms. Shield. A small tiny bend of the weave, a sputter of magic, Ronin smiles.''